


ENDLING [03]

by BlueSnuffVideo



Category: ChroNoiR
Genre: 2434/KNKZ/Vtuber/ChroNoiR, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSnuffVideo/pseuds/BlueSnuffVideo
Summary: 叶永远也不会忘记他的父亲提议要荡秋千的那个早晨，他从来都不会拒绝父亲，所以他同意了。





	ENDLING [03]

!警示：R-18  
人物崩坏/年龄操作/同性恋情节有/路人情节有/色情描写/未成年性描写/精神障碍与心理疾病描写有  
作者价值观不等同于作品价值观，请酌情阅读！

ENDLING（孤种）03

1.  
叶永远也不会忘记他的父亲提议要荡秋千的那个早晨，他从来都不会拒绝父亲，所以他同意了。  
在那之前他们刚刚度过了人生中最美好的一天。一家人在海滨公园散步，祖父教叶用沙子垒了一个小小的圣母像，母亲拉着他用脚踢翻上来的烟花，细软的白波舔舐他的脚掌，甚至严厉的父亲都一反常态放缓了语气，给他买了一根盐水冰棍，以往这种廉价的零食是不被允许存在的。尽管父亲最近工作不顺，母亲身上的淤青却在不断减少，而祖父的肺癌也似乎得到了缓解。叶相信，这是一种庆祝的方式，就像祖父说的，*耶和华有怜悯，有恩典，不轻易发怒，且有丰富的慈爱，现在慈爱终于要降临在他身上了。  
他们搬到岩手只不过半年光景，父亲特意选了一座可以看到岩手山一角的偏远二层洋房，他说这样就没人打扰我们了，叶虽然舍不得曾经的家，也舍不得随处可见的商店，但对于可以住到一个安静的环境他还是很高兴的，最起码这样母亲的心情说不定可以好起来，祖父的身体也有可能好转。母亲难得的夸叶懂事，这让他很开心。  
在第二天清晨六点，父亲喝着咖啡看着《读卖新闻》，他跟着祖父做完早祷，母亲把鸡蛋三明治端到桌子上，柔软温暖的蛋黄顺着口腔滑进食道，一股难以言喻的幸福感弥漫在餐桌上，大家的表情都是一派祥和，全然没有了往日的尴尬和不自在，但叶依旧端正的坐在桌前，他现在已经不是需要保姆帮忙系餐巾的孩子了，他已经九岁了。  
吃掉第一个三明治叶已经很饱了，可他还想在餐桌上多呆一会儿于是开始勉强自己吃掉第二个，父亲这时已经喝完了咖啡，他罕见地主动帮母亲收拾了餐具，随后从茶几下面拽出四捆粗绳，微笑着问叶想不想荡秋千。叶惊喜而感激地接过绳子，那是一种用来固定船只的结实绳索，沉甸甸的，粗粝地表面硌得手有点疼，但叶还是兴奋的随着父亲把绳子系到窗框上方的木架上。他是个有教养的孩子，如此的喜悦仍被他处理的十分妥当，他带着恰到好处地笑容，止不住地向父亲、母亲和祖父道谢，祖父蹲下身和他拥抱，在他耳边祝福他：*不要害怕，也不要畏惧，因为你的神和你同在，他必不撇下你，也不丢弃你。  
我怎么会害怕呢？叶没有发问，只是默默地把头埋进祖父的兔绒毛衣里，松枝的味道让他感到沉静。所有人都站到窗台边缘，从左向右是父亲，母亲，祖父和叶，大家双手都紧紧抓住绳索，下巴搭在绳结上。正是朝阳升起的时刻，万丈阳光穿破晨雾扑面而来，叶能清晰地看到身旁的祖父每一根银白发丝都镀上金边，好像糖浆编织的耶稣像。主会救赎我吗？叶一时被亮光晃了神，熊熊燃烧的太阳在空中分解，就像被挑破的蛋黄，叶想着，感觉胃里的鸡蛋三明治正在翻滚。  
预备！父亲呼喊。三，二，一！  
所有人都松开了双手，除了叶，他还没反应过来，其他人却已经开始荡了起来，因为惯性在天花板与窗台之间越摆越高。  
“啊，请，请等我一下——”  
叶抬起头，对上祖父那因窒息而扩散的瞳孔。  
窗外是广袤无垠的清新景色，群山晶莹剔透的矗立在地平线一端，微风裹杂着泥土的气息徐徐吹拂，被露水浸润的瘦削树枝轻轻晃动，叶稍的水珠在空气中弹开，似乎从远处飘来雪的芬芳，沁人心脾的温润舒适。  
叶从窗台上滑倒，跪坐在地，他的家人像平笠祭时神社悬挂的铃铛一样，在他面前随风摇摆，脑袋仿佛刺身拼盘里装饰用的虾头，口水从下巴上挂下来，小腹发出咕噜咕噜的声音，肠道内的遗物仍然在死后充满活力，生物本能使得父亲的裆部鼓鼓囊囊。  
太阳还未停下，大踏步的朝最高点奔去。房间里越来越温暖，奇异的是，死去的肉体没有任何味道，甚至挥发出一股山毛榉的香味，相对平原地区更加凉爽的气候让尸体保存完好，直到叶在一周后被祖父的教友发现，他们的尸体都还算体面。

*注：1.诗篇103:8  
2.申命记31:6  
2.  
“你到底在做什么！”  
喂，听到没，你的学生真担心你呀——但是他打扰到你了！明明就差一点！你就要去见你亲亲爱爱的上帝爷爷了！是不是很遗憾啊……  
“你身为老师都没有一点诚信的吗？你食言了！”  
叶分不清楚这句话是葛葉说的还是自己喊出来的，他觉得身子很沉，像是一捆流着粘液的粉红色软骨，关节粉碎如细沙，每动一下就会有泡沫般的烟花在四肢升起，噼里啪啦的绽放，组织液飞溅，像一粒粒琥珀糖。葛葉，是葛葉吗？五官缓慢的消失，脸融化了，人形的线条渐渐消失，仿佛泡进水里的油彩，颜色凭空袅袅升起。白的，他的头发居然是白的！说到白色就能想到黑色，说到黑色就是黑美人，黑美人就是二安安非他命，不不不，黑美人是*马可仕·哈洛威！你看到了吗？你的可爱学生在动你的药瓶，让我们来看看是哪一个……莱蒙714，是安眠酮，Bingo！幸亏不是优可达！糖果盒打开了，你能忍受吗？哦。他在看手机，你知道吗，他可能会用谷歌，然后他就知道你到底在做什么了，省时省力不是吗，你甚至不用劳神回答他。谷歌，谷歌可真好！G-O-O-G-L-E，是这么拼的吗？让我们赞美*杰克·多西和*谢尔盖·布林！好了好了，猜一猜你的学生会不会报警？我押五百元，你呢？该你了……  
叶从地上爬起来，跌跌撞撞地笑着冲向葛葉，他浑身软绵绵的，散发着蜜瓜腐烂的甜味和呕吐物的酸味，眼球表面蒙了一层浑浊的污油，光无法照进去亦无法被反射，毫无亮泽，惟有麻木不仁的快乐，其余一切都被排除在外。葛葉试图扶住他，但他冷不防地挥出拳头，狠狠打在自己学生的面门，他觉得自己的手好像在拍打一只死婴，柔软又有弹性，带着羊水的奶香，又好像在捏快递盒里的包装纸，塑料泡泡噗哧噗哧的破开。多么简单的快乐！多么单调的愉悦！然而紧接着腹部的冲击感让他后退了几步，葛葉用膝盖顶撞他，用手肘捶打胸腔。疼吗？不，一点也不疼呀，但我们要反击。左手攥紧，把大拇指包进手掌，来，出拳，没关系，被打到也不要害怕，*你们可以放心，不要害怕，是你们的神，神赐给你们的财宝在你们的口袋里，反正你都快死了，反正他也快死了，不管什么伤口都奈何不了你们了。所以挥起拳头吧！来，再来！  
叶掐住葛葉的脖子把他压在床上，双手青筋暴起，皮肤冰凉滑腻。叶控制不住的大笑，发声的根源既不是声带也不是肺，更不是腹部，笑声来自一片虚无，淹没了房间的所有角落，剥下墙纸，吞下一地狼藉，顽强的时断时续，似乎下一秒就会遭受不可名状的断裂冲击而变质，就像二手尼康相机的焦点，时而对准时而模糊，画面变幻不定。  
你要扼住他的喉咙。谁的？命运的吗？你扼住了葛葉的喉咙，现在他将要死去了，你们的梦想达成了，多轻松！看看追逐梦想的人啊，他们有的需要寒窗苦读数十载，有的需要含辛茹苦卧薪尝胆，你们太幸运了，梦想随时都握在你们手里。可你也知道窒息而死的尸体有多难看，想一想葛葉，漂亮的红眼睛，要变成一只煮过的加拿大雪蟹，雪蟹很好吃，油膏丰富，肉质鲜美。想一想祖父，他长得就像你从窗口看到的上帝，不不不，上帝不会留着你继父的发型又穿着生父的西装，祖父的头插进继母的身体里，loto，你的尾巴什么时候借给了耶稣？  
葛葉在挣扎，他的脸和停车场里的葛葉相重合，和母亲的脸相重合，和在他面前荡来荡去的秋千们相互重合。为什么呢？为什么呢？葛葉眼角的痣在他面前无限扩大，向四周延展开来，吞噬他，溺死他，既是有形的又是无形的，成为世间万物，他的颅内不断沸腾而身体却仿佛跌入南极冰盖之下，他颤抖着，痉挛着，红眼睛在看着他，四周都是红色，红色红色红色，我在燃烧吗，你在燃烧吗？为什么你将要死去眼睛还这么明亮？红色，红色的苹果，*惟有园当中那棵树上的果子，神曾说：“你们不可吃，也不可摸，免得你们死。”   
为什么你们要弃我而去呢？为什么不带上我呢？我为什么不松开手呢？主说，*我也与你同在。你无论往哪里去，我必保佑你，领你归回这地，总不离弃你，直到我成全了向你所应许的。为什么不成全我呢？我为什么不在那时候就死去呢？我到底在苟延残喘什么！  
一瞬之间，他被推向最高的浪头，然后一切都在崩坏瓦解，血管充分吸收了万物，白炽灯是粉色，睫毛是紫色，床垫是蓝色，月亮是绿色，霓虹灯交织在一团，苦笑声，冷笑声，马蹄奔腾的擂鼓声，踩碎葡萄的水声，他的记忆，名字，躯体，意识，统统溢了出来，消失不见了。哭声？这是谁的哭声？是我的吗？我为什么在哭呢？我怎么会哭呢？我的胳膊是浇过酸液的肥皂，滴答滴答的流出脓水，指甲像干燥的枯叶，真皮层挣脱皮肤，肌腱断裂，这不是我的手臂，舌头痉挛一般跳来跳去，他说不出完整的话，呼吸急促地哀号。  
叶筋疲力尽的松开双手，他在微笑，眼泪夺眶而出，人中下的唇缝向上撅起，两侧唇角抻压出弧线，分明是稀疏平常的笑容，神色却微妙的格外扭曲。葛葉死而复生，恍惚地仰视伏在自己身上的人。  
众所周知，麦角酰二乙胺会让人产生倾诉欲，因而也曾被用做吐真剂，你知道吗，现在开口的话一切就都迟了，但我明白没有人能不屈服于此，你根本没有想过他会回来，这次本该和先前无数次一样，把自己锁在房间里，切断电源，所以你第一次担心自己会说些什么，你很害怕。  
“是的，我很害怕。”  
你欺瞒他，哄骗他，对他示好，温柔待他，自不量力的试图安慰他，在咫尺之外徘徊，在他身侧故作成熟掩盖坐立难安，你想得到什么，救赎吗？  
“我想解脱。”  
你渴望拥有也渴望被拥有，你渴望爱也渴望被爱，有许多人喜欢过你，但从来没有人爱你，这是你咎由自取。  
“呐，我做错了什么？”  
你以为你错在没有和家人一起荡秋千吗？你以为你错在忍让同学们的欺凌吗？不，你错在活着。你没有爱人的能力，没有被爱的权利，这是与生俱来的，刻在你的基因里的。但你不是孤单一人，你叫葛葉的名字时总会连带鼻音来自你日语不纯熟的父亲，你会背诵整本圣经来自你信基督的祖父，你末梢带卷的头发来自你的母亲，你看，你的亲人们在你身上活着，你永远无法摆脱他们，你和他们共生，你们幸福的团聚。就算是这样，他们也不爱你，父亲是出于无奈，母亲是出于恐惧，祖父是出于怜悯。  
“我不要，不要，求求你，我不要……我唯一想做的事就是去死，除此之外我别无所求……”  
那你还在不死心的尝试些什么？他那么小，他对你一无所知，哦，除了你是个瘾君子这一点，你在奢求什么？请你牢记，你在协同未成年人自杀，你想清楚……  
“我不知道……我不知道……”  
听着，当一个人站在岸上看到有人溺水时，无论他有多么强烈的冲动想要去奋不顾身、不惜一切拯救落水者，他的理智会提醒他清醒，因为有些人是救不得的，他们会拼命划水挣扎，若是靠近可能会被死死抓住甚至难以自保，更何况你们两个都在水里沉浮。

*注：1.马可仕·哈洛威：育碧游戏《看门狗2》的主角，非裔美国人。  
2.杰克·多西：推特创始人。  
3.谢尔盖·布林：谷歌创始人。  
4.创世记43:23  
5.创世记3:3  
6.创世记28:15

3.  
叶记不清从哪一天起全班同学突然知道了自己在全家自杀中幸存的事情，他认为这是父亲在天之灵对他的惩罚。  
九岁的小男孩站在他面前，左侧脸颊有些红肿，紧紧抱住自己的书包，哭的上气不接下气，抽噎着问他：“你想做什么？请你不要把我的作业本扔进厕所里……我已经好几天没有交作业了，再这样下去老师会讨厌我的……我的爸爸已经开始讨厌我了，他打我的脸，说我哭的太难看了，我很努力的忍住了，但是我还是好想哭。不要抢走我的作业本，我不想当学习不好的坏孩子，我想做好孩子……”  
十一岁的小男孩眼眶里缀满泪水，无声的哭泣，他浑身沾满污泥，嗫嚅着拉住前一个人的手：“我不知道该做什么……妈妈已经厌烦了每天要洗我的衣服，而且破的洞都缝不过来了，买新衣服要花好多钱。以前不是这样的，以前大家都会夸我干净体面……但是他们总喜欢把我推进沙坑里，把牛奶浇到我头上，他们说那是三百元一盒的小岩进牛奶，要‘物尽其用’，这个词我们今天才学到。我好脏啊……”  
十三岁的少年面无表情的推开前面的人，他的右耳包着纱布，语气讥讽：“你想知道他们做了什么吗？他们拿了一块软糖，对，是森永的牛奶软糖，沿着墙缝擦了一圈，又把它在马桶内壁上蹭了几下，他们想让我吃下去，这种糖我要是吃进去一颗就会有无数颗接踵而至，我很清楚，所以我拒绝了，于是他们就用订书机打穿了我的耳朵。老师打算去找我的父母，你知道他们说什么吗？他们觉得我让他们蒙羞，并且投诉了我的老师。难以置信吗？我已经放弃了……”  
十五岁的少年挂着怡然的微笑，轻轻拨开人群，他头上缠着绷带，后脑勺的头发不自然的短一截，他温和地开口：“我已经知道该怎么做了。我吃掉了两只麻雀的尸体，踩着装满纳豆的鞋子度过了一个星期，被点着了脑后的头发，所以我想明白了，我从学校天台上跳了下去，我很快就会解脱了。但是很遗憾，在我下坠的时候突然有人打开了窗户，我被窗框拦住了，我没有死掉，我可真是不幸啊。不过至少，大家不再这么对我了，这不是也挺好的吗？”  
十七岁的少年也在笑着，笑容的痕迹像脸上的与生俱来的纹路，他叹了口气，平和的陈述：“我可能做错了。透明人不好当啊，被人无视真的是一种幸福吗？老师也好，同学也好，大家都对我视而不见呢。我的生活失控了，已经没有什么是我可以控制的了，我抓不住任何东西，除了身上的伤口。美工刀不算很锋利，刀片上以防生锈还涂着一层油，划开皮肤很简单，但是再深一点就有些勉强了，血液流出来，先是腥味再是金属的气味，我给伤口贴上创可贴，血止住了，痛苦也止住了，我第一次感到如此满足，满足的像是吃了好多个鸡蛋三明治，实在是太舒服了，我停不下来。”  
二十三岁的青年远远的和他对视，他的笑容趋于癫狂，他不住地咳嗽：“咳咳……我做到了！咳——两小时注射一次，这是可待因的化学变种，在主静脉注射，快感在内脏里，电流通过大脑，只要笑就好了，二羟基可待因，什么都不会让你痛苦！拿起针来，哦，我下意识地伸出左手去拿捆扎带，你知道这说明什么吗？说明我的左臂还能用，我还可以扎那支左血管！咳咳——咳……上帝真是了不起的天才，创造了人类的身体，它自己就知道哪条血管是好的，并且在你准备注射的时候用无意识的动作把信息传达出来，嗯，好孩子，真聪明！红色的樱花在滴管底部盛放，肌肉贪婪的吮吸液体。*我的日子就由一根长长的血丝悬挂在注射器上，一天一天地滑过去……”  
大大小小的叶都围了过来，他们异口同声地齐唱起圣母颂，像一个蹩脚的唱诗班，又都开始七嘴八舌地咒骂自己，“不是我们让你痛苦，而是你的痛苦造就了我们！”  
“抱歉，对不起，我不是，我，请你们原谅……”  
“我们当然可以原谅你！我们只是你吃了药后的幻觉，你想让我们怎么原谅你都行。”  
他们抑扬顿挫的说，身体间的边界变得不甚明朗，相互杂糅在一起。  
“但是葛葉呢？他会原谅你吗？”

*注：本句化用自威廉.巴勒斯所著的《裸体午餐》。

4.  
尖锐的门铃声，拖鞋在地毯上细细簌簌的摩擦声，交谈声，清脆的碰撞声，是葛葉吗？  
叶意识模糊的撑开眼皮，摸索着从床上坐起来，空气里弥漫着鸡蛋的香味，这让他分不清楚自己是不是还停留在九岁。  
“你醒了？”  
葛葉提着一个冰袋走到他身旁，似乎是不擅长照顾别人，手忙脚乱地把挡住自己的被子挪到一边，另一只手把冰袋扔到叶身上。  
“你全身昨天一直都烫的吓人，我觉得你早上起来可能会头疼所以问前台要了一点冰块，本来我是打算出去给你买感冒药，但是你好像吃了很多的镇痛剂，我怕你药物过敏，就只买了三明治。”  
葛葉说着从桌子上的塑料袋里掏出袋装的鸡蛋三明治递过去，“你现在想吃吗？”  
“嗯……谢谢。”  
叶把身上的冰袋拨到另一侧，接过了三明治拆开包装吃了起来。他的大脑不甚清明，对于接受现状有点困难，昨晚的记忆只留下朦胧的残影，而经历了这一切的葛葉现在坐在他旁边嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨全家的三明治味道太淡，还是711的好吃。  
“对不起。”  
“突然道歉干什么？”  
“我不知道……”叶茫然地看向葛葉，“为我的同情，为我的所作所为，为我昨天差点掐死你，为所有的事……我不知道，我很抱歉……”  
“嘛……这种事你别放在心上，反正你又不是第一个想把我掐死的。”  
葛葉试图故作轻松的开玩笑，可惜他并不精于此道，叶依旧垂着头，机械的咀嚼嘴里的食物，默不作声。  
“那个……本来我是想回来给你道歉的，对不起，之前是我态度不好。”  
葛葉的手指揪住床单来回磨蹭，似乎在斟酌措辞。  
“关于你说的那个溺水的故事，怎么说呢，我没资格反驳你，我只是觉得——”  
“既然在水里挣扎那么痛苦，为什么不潜下去呢？”  
“……”  
“我没开玩笑，我是说，你不是想在最后也要保持完整的那种类型吗，反正都最后一个星期了，为什么还要挣扎呢？干脆让自己越沉越深好了，总比……”  
“噗哧……”  
“喂！你笑什么！可恶，我好不容易才想出一句来安慰你，你个混蛋！”  
“我明白，我明白，我只是觉得你说的很有道理——呼呼……”  
“你才没有！别笑了！都说了别笑了！”  
叶看着气在头上而面庞薄红的葛葉，他现在才注意到他左耳的一个耳钉不见了，耳洞瑟缩着带出干涸的血丝，叶忍不住伸手抚摸，敏感部位被触碰的葛葉不禁打了一个激灵。  
是啊，沉下去，潜下去，什么都不管，这可是人生最后四天啊，不能再浪费了。  
叶把脸凑近，虔诚的吻上葛葉的嘴唇，这个吻极轻极快，几乎只是两片皮肉飞快地擦了过去，蹭掉了葛葉嘴角沾的鸡蛋和面包碎屑。  
葛葉一时愣在原地，他摸不着头脑的看看叶略带狡黠的上扬眉梢，又看看自己手里吃了一半的三明治，然后猛然反应过来用手背抵住自己的下半张脸，语无伦次的发出意味不明的哼声。  
“你说得对，葛葉，只剩四天了。”  
叶笑得眉眼弯弯，葛葉对这种表情无从下手，他愤而把剩下的三明治一口塞进嘴里，以此来掩饰自己的手足无措。  
“为了不留遗憾，开心度过吧。”


End file.
